


The Good, The Bad and the Introvert

by orphan_account



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: M/M, Other, Super duper ultra gay, Third Strike
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena, Urien and Remy have been killed in the hands of Shadoloo assassin, Vega (Claw) When they get to Middle World, the over seer have given a chance to be revived once again! They must travel back into time when the Alpha Tournament have been set!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have not abandoned Bernice Joins Smash Bros nor Balrog's Ice Cream shop!! Their chapters will come out hopefully in two weeks! I'm almost finished with them!

Urien sighed as he was stuck in a puddle of acidic pudding. He looked at Remy and Elena who just stared back. Elena smiled.

"Don't worry friends! We will all be a-ok!" Elena shouted.

"Elena shut the hell up. We're gonna die." Urien growled.

"He does have a point." Remy mumbled. "Why don't we just die right now? Saves money and time.

"Emo boy! Is now the time?" Urien grumbled.

"B-but if we just have a positive attitude..we can-" Elena trembled.

"Slowly sink to your deaths! Aha! I finally succeeded!" Vega shouted in excellence.   
"If I can't have you then NO ONE can have you!"

"Go away." Remy sighed. Vega made the most ugliest face and it was still beautiful.

"The hell did you just say?!" The matador screeched like a rooster.

"Go. Away. Jesus, learn how to hear better" Remy sighed and looked away.

Vega began to scream inside his mind, wanting to kill everyone in this room. So he did.

\- Middle World -

A lady just sipped her tea as she was reading; "Souls Weekly" Edition 444. Her face was a little too young to be guarding the portal to Heaven or Hell. She scanned through the uninteresting articles in this edition, hoping to find something interesting than a "How to Revive Someone who was killed by a Shadoloo freak."

"Ugh. This was posted last edition, why do they keep placing this article every single time!" The girl sighed in disgust. "Are you telling me something?!"

Just then Urien fell from the sky.

"Ow what the hell?!" Urien said as he rubbed his back in pain. He looked at the girl who screamed in fright.

"Holy shit! Where did YOU come from?!" The girl asked in fright.

Elena gracefully floated like she was SENT from Heaven, her skirt glided as she landing on the cloud.

"Hello! I'm Elena!" She greeted.

Then Remy popped up from the cloud.

"Am I dead? I hope so" he asked.

"Oh my god...can't I at least be ALONE without you two dopey idiots!" Urien began to yell.

"But Mr.Urien! We are your friend! Fate has connected us together and we must stick together!" Elena smiled.

The girl looked at all of them, with a worried face.

"Please don't tell me..you guys are dead?" She asked.

"We actually are.." Remy answered. "Vega killed us."

The girl narrowed her eyebrows; "Wait that shadoloo freak? What the hell?!" She picked up her magazine and flipped through the articles till she found the re-issued one.

"Oh, this is actually a different one!" The girl noted.   
"Yeah, you might wanna head down that cloud road to get to the Middle World Office so they can take you back. You guys are dead but you get a second chance since you are fighters."

"Wait..we are actually dead?!" Urien screamed.

"Oh that's bad..." Elena worried. "But, thank you so much! Uhm..what is your name?"

The girl smiled, "My name is Nana." She flipped her colorful hair which vibrated many hues at once. "I'm half unicorn half human and I speak 234 languages fluent-"

"We don't fucking care, goodbye." Remy said as he walked down the cloud road.

Nana sat there with her jaw open, shocked from that comment Remy made.

Elena skipped happily to the office while Urien and Remy walked slowly. Elena hummed as she got close to the entrance.

"So Emo kid, where did you come from?" Urien asked.

"None of your business." Remy snapped.

"Sheesh. You're taking this dead thing way up your ass! Loosen up like prancer girl over there!" Urien said as he pointed at Elena who was looking at all the posters plastered on the windows about late night club lounges and debates.

"Hmm..the all- heaven- rejects. Sounds neat!" She smiled.

"Maybe you should look at yourself, Mr. I almost killed an entire city!" Remy yelled.

"Ok! You're the one to talk! You got us KILLED with your smart ass mouth!" Urien shouted back.

"And I rather be dead from Acid than being with that masked freak!" Remy argued.

Urien and Remy growled at each other, looking the other way.

"I hope you get sent to hell." Remy mumbled. "That surely seems like your home."

"And I hope you suffer." Urien shot back. "You seem like the one to enjoy it."

Elena waved at the two; "Hurry you silly bears!"

The two got to the office and opened the door. They looked around and saw no one.

"Great..no one is here." Urien sighed.   
"Did you actually look or are you being a lazy fuck?" Remy crossed his arm.

"Excuse me!! Rude language like that is not allowed!" A voice rang. Out came a busted lady with a halo, poofy hair and a long silky dress with satin overlaying it.

"Hello. And you must be the new bodies." The lady said. "Please sign in."

"Hello! I like your dress! It looks very nice!" Elena said as she glimed in her holiness.

"Are you sure you're a body?" The lady asked as she blushed.

"Sadly, yes.." Elena sighed.

"Anyways, let's talk about the death of you three." The angel said. She went over to Remy and unzipped his jacket.

"Woah what the-" He yipped, looking at his scar, three swipes.

Elena lifted her shirt a little, "Oh dear. I have the same one."

Urien unbuttoned his nice suit and unveiled a 3-hole punctured wound.   
"Huh."

"It seems that you guys have been stabbed by the same weapon." The angel recalled.

"Yeah..Vega." Remy said.   
The angel wrote down on her pad and examined the scars.   
"Oh. This one looked personal than regular. Well except for you, he probably did it because he thought you were ugly." The angel pointed at Urien.   
"Uh huh." Urien grumbled.  
The angel wrote down that note and went over to Elena.   
"Hmm. This one was the first one to mark." She said. "Not personal but definitely took his time."   
Elena gasped. The angel went to Remy who was looking the other way.   
"This was the personal one!" The angel said. "My, what a painful mark..were you ever related to him in any way?"

"Well, he was crazy about me..so there's that." Remy said.

"Problem solved." The angel said. "I'll be right back. I must report these to my boss." She left the room while the three waited in silence.

"This is...so ridiculous!" Urien rudely spoke. "You guys were considered pretty while I was just stabbed through."

Remy rolled his eyes.   
"That's something not to be happy about.We got brutally murdered."

Elena gazed at the glass window paintings of a girl with vanilla silky hair, facing a man in red. The last panel was the silky hair girl creating a box of blue and white.

"I'm very tired. Wake me up when we are sent back." Remy said as he rested his head on Urien's shoulder.

"This is uncomfortable..he is such a brat." Urien sighed. Remy opened one eye and flicked Urien's shoulder.

"Pillows aren't supposed to talk." Remy said in an annoying tone.

Elena giggled.

The angel walked back to the three.

"Ok..so..we can't send back all three of you just yet. My boss should be out in a minute."

"Sylvia, did you also email me the-" the girl stopped as she laughed at the three.

"Well this is very interesting! We have the Good, the Bad and the Introvert!" She simply smiled. "I'm Ingrid, I am the over seer of Middle World. You street fighters seem to get in bloody messes so often that we give you second chances, follow me!"   
Ingrid signal the three to follow her. They did so as they wandered through a hallway of nothing but recorded history through pictures.

"People believe that fighters are invincible since they have super natural strength than the natural human. But since the death of Charlie Nash, that has been debunked." Ingrid smiled.

"A fighter's soul is very different in color and appearance than a normal human. Each fighter's soul is different." Ingrid said as she held a jar of three gems. One was silver, another was bright purple and one was cool blue.

"When a fighter decides to go on the path of a warrior they decide to die for what they believe." Ingrid stated. "Like for example, Urien, your tyrannical beliefs made your gem rugged and rough like how you fight."   
She picked up the cool blue one, "Remy, your view point on vengeance made your soul sharp and sleek and to the point." And lastly she picked up silver gem. "Elena, your fighting has been relaxed and soft and openly optimistic like this soft gem that I'm holding."

"Woah.." Elena awe in interest. "How do you collect these?"

"When fighters are sent to here. Their soul magically appear when they come to the realization that they are dead." Ingrid mentioned. "Anyways, I am here to talk to you about a mission I would to propose.."

"And that is.." Remy asked.

"Sending you guys back in time to help me get something of mine stolen from me. If you succeed; you will be able to live just like before." Ingrid asked.

"What?! How far are we talking missy?" Urien yelled.

Ingrid clapped her hands together,

"The Alpha Tournament.."


	2. Punctured Wound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Ingrid complied them with a mission, how well will they react?

"Alpha..tournament?" Urien said in bizarrement. He looked at Elena who was enjoyed that she gets to go on adventure and meet new people.

"This is a good chance to meet new people!" Elena cheered. Remy rolled his eyes, looking the other way.

"Meeting fighters who only fight for bloodlust? I'll pass." Remy sighed as he walked near the exit.

"Don't be such a sourpuss! If we all enter, we aren't entering for the money but to retrieve something for this girl right here." Urien said.

"Remy, the last thing I wanna do is to sway your opinion on fighters but this is your life on the strand, I can only hold your gem for a period of time. After that it disappears into nothingness. " Ingrid explained.

Remy looked at his gem as it glowed in vibrance, he then looked at Ingrid.

"Fine. but after this is over, we part our own ways!" Remy spat. Elena jumped up in joy and hugged him. Remy almost choked because her grip was ridiculous.

"Then it's settled. This will take place way before the 3rd World Warrior Tournament.." Ingrid showed the map of the world.

"I have circled all the countries where each fighter are from, let me just add Kenya to the mix." Ingrid noted as she circled the African country.

"And France.." She circled the country. Remy glared in annoyance.

"Oh! and.." Ingrid forgot, she began to circle but Urien stopped her.

"Just put egypt.." He mumbled.

"Urien, you're egyptain?" Elena asked.

"yeah." He lied. That fucking liar.

"Mhm" Ingrid said as she circled the country. She knew his ass was lying.

"Anyways, you three should head to the nearest portal! It should be purple!" Ingrid waved. "Good luck fighters!"

Elena and the others waved back. "Bye Ingrid!"

Ingrid smiled as she waved, "Be safe my children, I hope you succeed in your journe-"

A card strike through her as she fell over, bleeding.

"I can handle Bison on my own. Next time, stay out the way." A womanly figure exclaimed. But she thought that she killed her but the body disappiated into sand. A subsitute.

"Dammit!" She cursed.

"Up here~" Ingrid chuckled. "You surely are strong since you connected yourself to this world from the Mortal's world, how do you do it?"

"None of your business! Just like how you are using fighters to interfere with my mission!" The lady yelled as she swiped a card.

"Look, we're both mysterious. We have one simple mission, to destroy Bison and Shadoloo, though our approaches are different. We can work together to do it." Ingrid proposed.

"No! This is MY fight!" Rose screamed as she disappeared.

"Then so be it." Ingrid smiled as she picked up the tarot card; the fool.

\---------------------------------  
"Where are we?" Elena asked.

"Probably somewhere in Asia?" Remy added. He looked around the vast jungle and the nearby lake with the dock.

"We're in Asia, alright.." Urien noted as he saw a monkey jumping around on the trees.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" A distant voice rang, it was Ingrid.

"Hey! It's you again!" Urien said.

"Why yes, it's me.." Ingrid reported. "Now that I have your attention, the location you are in is Thailand."

"Thailand, huh?" Remy said.

"Oh! I've been here before!" Elena spoke up. "Does that mean Mr.Sagat is around?"

"Actually..you might not wanna say hello to him just right now. He's working with Shadoloo." Ingrid burst the bubble.

"Ah crap, they still exist during this time!" Urien cursed. "Whatever, I'll take on all of them!"

"Not a smart game plan, Urien. Remember, I have your gems and if you get killed. Your gem disappears for good." Ingrid added.

"What....the....FUCK!" Remy yelled.

"Anyways, someone is coming! Take cover!" Ingrid yelled. Urien and Elena scrambled to a nearby bush.

"Why?? So if we die here? We die forever??" Remy tragically asked.

"Hey! Snap out of it!" Urien stopped.

As the three gits were hiding in the bush, a trash vibrated. Urien looked over.

"Does anyone else hear that?" Urien added. He lifted up the lid to find that a phone was in there. He opened up the phone and there was Ingrid.

"hOLY SHIT!" Urien freaked out. Ingrid sighed.

"Maybe this phone was a bad idea, anyways; this device will let me communicate with you whenever I need to talk to you. Good luck on your mission!" the screen faded to black.

"Okay.." Urien said. Remy looked over at the phone.

"What did she say?" Remy asked.

"She only talked about the phone." Urien shrugged.

"Then it's settled! Let's find whatever she is looking for." Elena said as she got up.

They went to the central village where a familiar fighter was standing on top of a rock.

"Heh. Pathetic. They even look like their locals!" He grinned. "But I guess I will show them a lesson of ......MUAY THAI!" He posed but the three just stood there.

"Uhm...hey, weirdo..can you show us where this tournament is?" Remy asked as he pointed on the map Ingrid gave him. The fighter just looked at the map and laughed.

"There is no starting point idiot! You can start in any of these locations. And I am one of them! So let's fight!" He growled as he jumped off the rock.

Remy fixed his hair and zipped up his jacket.

"Lemme fight him. Remy." Urien interrupted. "You look like you'll cry if he even passes you."

Remy glared at Urien, shaking his head.   
"Jerk!" He spat as he began to yell back at him. Soon enough they were arguring.

"Why are you so pissy all of a sudden?!" Urien amplified his question. Remy let out a hmph in distress. 

 

"Maybe you should be nicer if you want us to finish this mission or else it will get messy!" He silently grumbled.

"Oh! So you're blaming this on me?! Weren't you the one who wanted to be left behind? Sorry princess but if we had to get stabbed because of that stupid matador's obessesion of you then you have to endure with US!" Urien whined.

"Go to hell! You are acting like I wanted him or something! Wait a minute...is someone getting jealous?" Remy devilshly smirked. Urien narrowed his eyebrows at the french boy.

"Me? Jealous? That is the last thing I will ever do!" He laughed in spite.

"You're getting jealous because he thought you were ugly!" Remy mocked. "I knew it!"

"Oh go to hell with that childish idea!" Urien screamed.

"Why don't you lead the way then? I'm sure you're familiar with that place!" Remy stuck out his tongue. Adon and Elena just looked at the two, eyes widened.

"Do they..do they always do this?" Adon asked Elena.

"Sometimes, but they will calm down surely.." Elena doubted as she nervously smiled. She then walked over to the two and shook her head.

"Come on guys, let's focus! If we don't work togther, we won't be able to get our souls back!" She warned.

Urien and Remy still ignored each other.

"You know what? Consider me your first challenge, Adon. Though I have seen you before.." She answered.

"You have? Where?"

Just then, the phone vibrated in Remy's pocket of his pants. He took it out and it was Ingrid.

"Oh." He pipped. "Bonjour"

"Remy what the hell is she doing?" Ingrid frantically said.

"Well she is gonna fight Adon..? Aren't we supposed to be particpating in th-"

"No! Not that! Stop her from talking she is gonna destroy the weave of time!" Ingrid warned as her voice got louder.

"S.I.N Tournament? I have no idea what you are talking about..." Adon cocked his head. Remy grabbed Elena's hand and tugged her over.

"Excuse us for a moment." Remy said to Adon. "Elena! Do you not remember where we are from?!"

"The future? But.." Elena said in innocence.

"Elena..do you know what the Weave of Time is?" Ingrid asked. Elena shooked her head.

"The Weave of Time is events all connecting by a string. If you explain an event that doesn't happen yet to a person of the past, the event drastically changed and so does the person. This will cause havoc to that event most of that time." Ingrid reminded. "Just be careful when you interact with the other alpha warriors." Elena nodded as she smiled.

"I won't forget!" Elena said. "But now what happens that Adon knows about SIN tournament."

Ingrid nodded, "This. Remy placed the phone in his face." The french fighter did as Adon looked in shocked.

*FLASH*

"What!?" Adon said in confusement. He rubbed his head as he began to grow a headache.

"The flash was meant to erase the memory of a recent conversation, in this case, Elena's converstation with Adon." Ingrid taught. "Don't abuse this."

"So are we gonna fight or what?" Adon teased. "I have been itching for a challenge all day but I don't expect much from either of you...maybe that tall dude over there but he will probably last about 20 minutes with me."

Remy glared as he made those snide remarks, "And I shall make that time extend to an hour." He then threw a mini sonic boom at Adon. Adon purposely dodged as he jumped back.

"I love to shorten you know~" Adon smirked. "RISING JAGUAR!"

"FLASH KICK!" Remy screamed as he canceled out the moved that Adon made, knocking him back.

"I never seen this fight style before..who is he?" Remy asked. Ingrid took the liberty to answer.

"Remy, meet Adon. One of the two fighters to enter this tournament that heavily focus on the East-Asian art of Muay Thai. Adon comes off as rude and narcissitic fighter which makes his soul spiky and orange with a fiery passion of fighting. He was once a student of Sagat but left suddenly after the 1st world warrior tournament, I must warn you, Adon is nothing to fool around with. He talks alot of big stuff and can back it up."

"Then I shall entertain him for a little. I'll give it 10 minutes before I'm done with this runt." Remy smiled in ignorance.

Ingrid sighed, "Now you are just being cocky and ridiculous."

Adon fatally fell to the ground, just laying there.

"There. Done." Remy stated as he unzipped his jacket, fanning himself.

"Who knew Thailand was pretty humid.." He added. Elena cheered for him since it was their first match.

"I may have judged too early.." Ingrid said with a surprised look. Adon sighed as he got back up.

"Aight..I guess you win..or something.. Whatever just..go." He blushed a little in embarrassment. Elena helped him up, smiling.

"Don't take losing a pain, you must learn from your mistakes! Always!" She chuckled. Adon just looked at her, like she was crazy.

"Anyways, what's our next location?" Urien said as he looked at the Map.

"China..." Adon said. "It's not far from here, I heard there's two fighters there."

"I'm up for it." Urien shrugged. "I hope it's one of those Shadoloo goons! I have been itching for a beatdown with ONE of them!"

"Urien, their location is in Secret, they can appear anytime." Ingrid warned a little, "Don't push it."

The tan man rolled his eyes, he really didn't want to hear a bicker from Ingrid.

"I know we just barely started but, I'm getting pretty hungry." Remy complained as his stomach growled.


	3. Crucial Mishappenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that they defeated Adon, the gang head to China to face off with the 2 fighters from there but that will change when they meet a familar face.

"Really?! You're hungry!" Urien snapped at Remy. "We're dead! How do dead bodies get hungry?"

"Lower your voice, jackass, people will start staring." Remy scoffed.

"Yes please, having the two of you argue is just one headache away from me sending you back.." Ingrid said in a monotone voice.   
"Well princess; what do you feel like craving?" Urien joked. Remy laughed a little.

"Well I feel so flattered." He joked back. :I don't know..perhaps..some dumplings with noodles should be nice."

Elena clasped her hands together in agreement, "Noodles sounds just right!"

"Then it's settled! Noodles and some dumplings." Urien agreed as well.

The trio walked down the crowded street into one of the restaurants and sat down.   
"Elena..you mentioned about the S.I.N tournament correct?" Urien asked.   
Ingrid cleared her throat: "Not so loud. I sense fighters nearby also-" but the screen went to pitch black of the cellphone.

"Huh.." Urien said as he kept clicking on random buttons. "The battery is probably dead. Anyways; tell me about this Tournament."

\- Middle World -   
Ingrid kept trying to get signal once again but failed so from getting it. She quickly walked down the hall to examine the jar; it was empty.

"Oh no...SHIT!" She cursed aloud. She desperately ran with the jar back at her office.

"Sylvia! The gems disappeared! They are in big trouble! Sylvia?...Sylvia!!" She cried.

A big man walked in with a gun, pointing it at her.   
"You know what I want." He stated. "I want HIS soul."

"Bullets cannot scare me. Try again." Ingrid warned. "I don't hand out souls, I don't even keep them.   
The man glared and shot near Ingrid. She sorta flinched.   
"Did you take my gems?" She asked.   
"No. I just got here.." The man spoke. "But I know you have more." The gun cocked.   
\-------------  
"I wish I had more of the tournament to share." Elena moped. "But I didn't met that many fighters to begin with."

"It's fine; Tournaments are so limited." Remy added. "You seem more experienced in fighting than both of us."

"Hey I have been training since I was 8." Urien butted in.

"Training to rip off your suit or training to actually fight?" Remy sneered. Urien glared at him.

"Haha so funny; princess." Urien sarcastically said.

"You need to stop calling me that. I'm no damn princess." Remy huffed in impatience.

"You sure act like one, Sadly." Urien snickered. Remy flicked his shoulder.

"Rude." He remarked. The waitress came down with a plate filled with pork buns; one big bowl of noodles and a few little plates of dumplings.

"Here you go! Enjoy!" The waitress said.

Urien grabbed a pork bun and took a big bite of it. Remy rolled his eyes; he had no manners at all.

"You know.. you could use a fork." Remy stated.

"Buns are meant to be hand food." Urien stated back while chewing his food.   
Elena giggled at the two having a simple quarrel. She slurped some of her noodles but caught a familiar face walking by.

"Yun?" She called out. Urien and Remy were still having that quarrel; not even noticing the skater boy near them.

The Chinese kid turned around and waved. "Yo! Just who I was looking for!" He walked up to the table.

\--------------------  
Ingrid sat in her chair while the man held the gun tight to her hair.

"Why did you let him go?" The man asked.

"All fighters are given a second chance. You know this; the conflict between you and him shouldn't phase me." Ingrid answered. "I only revive and preserve gems temporarily."

"Bullshit. You never gave that Pilot a chance! Now you have his buddy drinking every day at his grave." The man yelled.

"Since he was thrown off the cliff. I wasn't able to retrieve the gem in one complete piece. All I have is shattered bits.." Ingrid explained.

"You fucking monster! Your sadistic game is gonna end. Now give me his gem!" The man demanded.

"Call me what you want but I only revive and preserve gems." Ingrid repeated. "I cannot simply create one out of thin air. The warrior must create one themselves."

"I didn't ask for your cover up occupation. I asked for his gem!!" The man screamed.   
____________  
"So Ingrid sent you too?" Elena asked. Yun nodded.   
"Since the phone blacked out; she wanted me to help you guys!" Yun smiled.

"Wow; that's actually nice of her." Remy mentioned. "Uh..Urien you need to slow down when you eat." He picked off a piece of meat off his cheek.

"A hefty man has to eat." Urien joked. Remy just lightly sighed, tapping his finger.

"You guys are something else." Remy smiled.

"Hey Yun. Did Yang join you?" Elena asked.

"Nah he didn't want to come. He wanted to focus on the restaurant." Yun explained.

"Aww. I really wanted to see him; it's been a while since I saw him." Elena noted.

"Well, maybe after all of this you can visit Hong Kong!" Yun suggested.

Elena nodded as she ate her noodles.

"I know this sweet hotel you guys can stay at. Follow me." Yun said.

"Oh good! I have been getting sleepy." Remy lightly yawned.

"You always get tired." Urien noticed. "You should save your energy for more important things."

"Hmm. Like not being with you? Sounds like a good plan." Remy smirked maniacally.

"No you dork! Like not staying out at 3 in the morning." Urien gritted. "But sure."

"It's actually 1:30 but, 3 doesn't seem bad." Remy smirked.

Urien just shook his head.

\- Hotel -   
"So a room for 3?" The receptionist spoke. "Uhm can I have my own room?" Remy asked.   
"This is the last room" the lady spoke.   
Remy glared at the fact. He then fixed his hair.   
"Fine but I call the bed. I need my sleep." Remy called.   
Elena gets the key from the lady as she walked down to the room.   
"Huh..this looks so pretty!" Elena said in shock. The problem is, there were only two beds.   
"I called the bed." Remy said as he laid down. Urien huffed. He sat in the chair.

"You sure you are comfortable in that chair?" Elena asked. "We can share the bed."

"no I'm fine, don't mind me." Urien answered. Urien looked at the coffee table and noticed a bag. He picked it up, opening it and found out that the gems were in there.

"Holy shit.." Urien said. "Guys..Out souls are here in this bag.."

"What?" Elena said in shock. She looked over. Remy stood up as well.

Urien pulled out his and Remy's and lastly Elena's.

"But why did they all suddenly appear like this?" Urien noted. "I thought Ingrid kept them? Is she here with us."

Suddenly, Yun opened the door.   
"Hey guys! Oh I see you got your souls! Be careful with them. They are very fragile.."

"Where did you get these?" Urien asked as he examined his gem.

"Ingrid supplied them for me. Incase something terrible happens." Yun answered. "You might wanna put that back just in case, that's probably your first time touching it."

"Uhm..Yun. if you are alive, can you still see what your warrior gem?" Elena asked. Yun nodded.

"Sure! I look at mine all the time!" Yun smiled as yellow mist surrounded his hand; it revealed a blocky squishy gem that shined brighter than any gem they have seen before.

"That looks cool!" The African girl praised.

Back at Thailand, Adon was looking at the ground. He studied his gem and grew angrier.

"Why do I even fight? This piece of rock is worthless to me!"

"That rock is your soul" Rose stepped in. "Put it back inside yourself."

Adon looked at Rose and scoffed.   
"I highly doubt you know anything about me and my predicament."

"While I may know nothing about what you do. I do know that your soul shouldn't be thrown around like this." Rose said.

"Listen girly..I know what the hell my soul is. It's a part of me blah blah blah but it's not even worth being a warrior if someone just grabs it and smashes it." Adon explained as he yelled up his soul.

"Then stop fighting. Your gem will go back into a mortal's gem and you won't have to worry about the problem." Rose replied.

"What a dirty liar you are." A man said as he approached the two. "Adon made a agreement to create this gem. You cannot turn back, the only you get out of this if you die."

Adon widened his eyes. "Hey! I don't wanna die! I just don't this damn rock to be inside of me! Nice interruption..

"Sagat."  
Rose looked at Sagat who was staring deeply at Adon.

"You have to suck it up." Sagat said. "Being a warrior shouldn't be taken so lightly."   
"Is that why your soul is darkening every second because you decided to join shadoloo?" Rose recalled.

"Shadoloo and my soul are very two different things that never should collide. If I ever see any of you again, I won't hesitate to kill you." Sagat spoke as he walked away. Rose shook her head.


	4. Cain &...

"Oh Sylvia there you are.." Ingrid sighed in relief. But Sylvia just ran in frantically.

"My Lady, I heard about the gems. Do you have the slightest of who took them?" Sylvia asked.

Ingrid shook her head; "I honestly thought I only sent 3 into the portal. Has another portal opened?"

Sylvia nodded her head; "I just have an idea of who might taken them."   
Ingrid widened her eyes.   
"No..not that restaurant boy.."

"I believe he gonna take one of their souls." Sylvia informed. "My Lady; shall I try to communicate with them?"

"Yes please! Their lives may be in critical danger!" Ingrid ordered.

-China -   
Remy arose as he wiped his he from sleeping. He was well-rested till Urien was sleeping next to him.   
"I thought you could take the chair?" He said.   
"I did. Till my back started to hurt, it still does.." Urien moaned a little. Remy rolled his eyes till he touched his back and began to massage it.   
"Do you feel a little better?" Remy asked.   
"Oh yeah that feels wonderful." Urien smiled.   
Remy smiled as he kept massaging. He wasn't so bad after all. But he felt really fuzzy and new to this.

"Hey.. you're hands are warmer than usual." Urien pointed out. Remy blushed slightly; "Y-yeah..they tend to be like that whenever something weird happens...I guess."

"You stop if you feel uncomfortable.." Urien said. Remy gulped as he kept blushing.

"N-no I'm fine." Now his palms felt clamy; sweating on the inside.

"Hey you ok?" Urien asked. "I think we should stop."

"N-No..I-im trying to help out a....friend.." Remy blushed as he silently said the last word.

"Wait what am I?" Urien said as he smiled slyly.

Remy couldn't stop blushign; "a...friend."   
Urien then laughed a little, making him mad.

"It's nice that we are putting our differences aside." Urien smiled.   
"No..we're just..being cooperative till the mission is over." Remy grumbled.   
"Don't be so negative. Next thing you know you're gonna admit your true ever lasting love for me? I know I'm irresistible~" He teased.   
Remy just slapped him in the face.   
"Get real! Being in love with you? That's disgusting. Not because your a boy but because it's well..YOU." Remy whined.   
"Hey. I know you have the hots for me." Urien smirked, creating kissy faces.   
"I feel like slapping you again." Remy said as he threw a silent temper trantrum.   
"Good morning." Elena greeted.   
"Hey. How's it going?" Remy greeted as he pushed Urien's face away from his face.   
"I see you guys are interacting with other." Elena smiled. "You guys surely do seem like a great couple."   
Remy blushed as he hid his face under the covers.   
"You hear that princess, even she thinks that you're gonna fall in love with me." Urien smirked.   
"Shut it you dumbass." Remy shot.   
"Aww just imagine, you guys getting married and even adopting! Maybe just one kid or two? Perhaps twins? Oh! And perhaps a dog??" Elena dreamed.   
"Elena!!! Don't encourage him!!" Remy groaned as he fell face flat.   
"Oh I deeply apologize but you know. When people fight with each other, that means one cares for the other. It's more of a mutual feeling." Elena explained.   
"But when people INSULT others, it turns into more of feeling of hatred." Remy said as he hinted at Urien.   
"Chill princess. You know you love me~" said Urien.   
"Ugh. Wow.." scoffed Remy. Elena was giggling at the whole exchange. But she noticed the bag was empty.

"Hey..Remy..your gem! It's gone!" Elena worried. She showed the bag to the boy.   
Remy quickly snatched it.   
"Yun probably took it. I don't think he wanted me to be reckless with it. Wait..your gems are still here..." Remy said.   
Yun came running in, with Remy's gem.   
"Oh sorry guys! I accidently took this! It belongs to you doesn't it, Remy?" Yun estatcially said. Remy nodded as he took his soul.   
"So still no signal from Ingrid?" Remy asked. Yun shook his head, "aww man I tried with the phone but nothing."   
"It even self-destructed on me. Ingrid must had done for a precaution." Yun added as he revealed the bits from the phone.

"Yeouch..so we don't have anything to contact Ingrid?!" Urien said in shock.   
"Not that we know of.." Yun replied, though..there is a way. Your gems! We can use your souls for a way of communication. All I need is one; and it won't take long. But, we should probably split up."

"Uhm..which gem would you like to use?" Elena asked.

"Well. Any one could just be fine." The skater board grinned.

"Then use mine. It shouldn't take that long, right?" Remy asked.

"Perfect. We need to find a vast area so the signal is just perfect!" Yun cheered. He walked out of the hotel room with Remy.   
"We'll meet you at the fair ground! If you can find some signal with Ingrid. Let us know!"

Elena and Urien nodded but were confused. She looked at Urien with worryment.   
"Urien. I don't know about this."

"Me neither, I think Yun is trying to start something. I highly doubt Ingrid would just give him our souls. He wasn't there when we were there." Urien mentioned.

"Let's look for a phone booth. Ingrid normally communicated us through a phone of some sort!" Elena said as she ran out the hallway.

"That's not a bad idea. Smart girl." Urien noted as he ran after her.

\- Middle World -

"Smart girl indeed." Sylvia commentated. "My Lady the nearest phone is 23 meters from their location. Shall I give them a call on the payphone near Xian Nu Che?"

"Please if you may. Trying to call Remy will instantiate more danger to him than good." Ingrid ordered.

"Yes my lady." Sylvia responded as she dialed the number.

Elena stop to catch her breath; Urien did the same as well.

"Oh my god! You run fast!" Urien said as he was trying to catch his breath; panting and huffing.

"Well, running shouldn't do harm to no one." Elena smiled but scrambled as the phone rang.

"Hello?! Ingrid!" Elena exclaimed. Urien came closer.

"Elena, Urien. Whatever you do you must stop Yun." Sylvia said, typing.   
"He is lying! He only wants the gem for selfish purposes."

Yun and Remy finally reached the fair grounds, Remy looked around. No one was here.

"This seems.." Remy noted. But he heard a gun behind him.   
"Give me the gem." Yun threatened. Remy looked back in shock.

"Yun?" He questioned. "What are y-"

"GIVE ME THE FUCKING SOUL!" Yun wailed as he held the gun tightly to him.   
"I lied...Yang isn't..he isn't back at Hong Kong..he is dead!"

"Yun...? Why are you doing this?" Remy asked again.

"After the 3rd World Warrior Tournament; Yun and Yang were surprisingly popular at their hometown, but Yun was into the popularity and being stronger than his younger twin."

Yun kept tearing up, shaking the gun at Remy.

"Urien...Elena.., Yun became obessed with his winning of the tournament. But he finally lost it, he wanted to become better than what he already was."

"Did you know what Gems can pollute due to negative thinking? Well, Yun's predicament is exactly that. He became prideful and selfish, ignoring society."

"He killed Yang and consumed his soul."   
Elena widened her eyes as she began to shed tears.   
"Though his own gem was deterioting. He didn't want to waste it. He needed more power."   
Urien listened as he took the phone. "What are you talking about??"   
"He used Alex's soul to purify his soul, Urien. He killed Alex..." Ingrid took over.   
Urien dropped the phone in shock, sulking down.   
"I'm terribly sorry. I have tried to differ many time lines to stop this from happening." Ingrid explained.   
Elena choked on her tears as she wiped her eye, holding to Urien.   
"Wh-what happens to the others??" Elena asked.   
"I can't say. Their time lines have been messed up in the mix but they are fine." Ingrid said.

"Thank you Ingrid.." Urien said as he hung up. Elena just stared at the phone.

"Let's go. We're bringing Alex home." Urien commanded. "and putting Yun to rest."


End file.
